Freedom to the Brave
by Jcgamer29
Summary: Thirty years in the future after the third book in the hungergames trilogy, a small groupe of refugees is on the run from the resurected President Snow, who rose to power and cut off all connection to district twelve and thirteen. Now the group faces a new challenge, surviving the new Hunger Games, with hand picked tributes. Sub to Ja*** (flameraider29)
1. 1

_Make sure Jacen sees this_

**Adri's POV**

_Adri run! Get as far away from here as possible and don't turn back! Bang!_

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled. As I regained my self awareness I found myself covered with tiny sticky beads of sweat that ran up and down my body. The last thing I saw was my father's blood splattered on the floor. I knew it was a dream, but I could still feel my father's blood dripping into the crevasses and indents in our wooden floors. To this day I still have to wash out the maroon stain in my kitchen. After the incident, I left my new home of district two and had to take care of myself in my childhood home back in Panem, 30 years after Snow's death, and 12 years after my parent's execution. I don't know why but I decided to cut away the board and take it with me to remember my father. _Why does that one moment keep me up at night, it's been 12 years since the shooting and since the execution._

**Seth's POV**

_Another day another dozen mutts to kill. _I thought to myself. "Morning." A voice squeaks, the voice caused a small change in color on my face. "M-morning Kristal." I murmur. _Damn you you stupid brain, that's all you can say to her? _"So how was it last night?" She asks me. "W-what do you mean?" _Damn my stupid stutter._ "The huge killing spree you and Mystic went on. The one that you left me and Jonathan behind on." She whisper yells. I usually like to leave her and Jonathan behind because 1) Jonathan is a show off, and 2) Kristal doesn't have abilities like we do, and 3) If it were up to me, I'd be her guard, not Jonathan, I care about her way more than he does. "So how does it feel to have escaped the Hunger Games?" She asks. "Not to much different than escaping district twel..." I get interrupted by a thud. Jonathan just fell off his bunk right on his back. "Why do you have your weapons?" I ask. "I'm gonna make a trip to district eight, it could have more of you." She responds. To her, we are human shaped mutts, but from what I've found out she still thinks we're human (ish). We are human, but we aren't considered them because of our unique abilities, the districts consider us mutts, and Present Snow considers us weapons. The only thing we use them for is to kill the mutts that Snow sends into the capitol, it was two years ago on this day that we found a pale, brown eyed girl staring into the eyes of a mutt we call Beta. A Beta is a breed of mutts or mutations that are liquid humans with the abilities of an Omega, which is what we are. An Omega is a type of human with an unexplainable power or ability, mine is psychic and telepathy, Jonathan's is lightning and storm, and Mystic is an Alpha, something that has almost every ability, being an Alpha is extremely rare and hard to master. Somehow Jonathan is the leader, even though Mystic is an Alpha and he's an Omega. "Bye Seth!" She says, then runs out the door.

**Jonathan's POV**

_Uhh what did I do last night? _I thought to myself. "You fell off the bed and slammed your back on the ground seven feet below you." Announced a voice behind me. "Seth? How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?" "Remember what I told you the day we went into hiding? How I have certain abilities. That's how." _He really can be pretty annoying. _Seth is my friend, he and Mystic ran away from district eight. As for me, I'm from district two, and my other friend is from district twelve (somehow), me, Mystic, and Set met at the capitol at age six to be evaluated as guards since we all had unique abilities, and have been a team for twelve years. As He hoists me up I notice something, the room is darker, the city seems half asleep, my weapons are covered in a maroon substance, and Kristal is gone. This seems usual after what we deal with, fighting a mini war between us and the mutts that were never meant to be released by the resurrected President Snow, Kristal having to go back and forth between districts two three and eight, and me trying to find the best way to kill Snow. His rise to power again left everyone speechless, but somehow he made it into government, quarantining district 12 and 13 to stop the rebels that took him out in the first place. Something seemed off about today, as if I had missed something. "YAWN. Hey, good morning guys!" Mystic mumbled, gracefully hovering above his bed, both of us have top bunks so waking up is always hard (especially if you're half asleep). _Man he has got to show me how to do that._ "He can't, it's impossible to learn someone else's powers." Seth reminded me, accidentally spilling milk on the floor. "Than why did you keep asking me to teach you how to use my speed and storm abilities?" I questioned snarky. The room reeked of dry paint and sweat. Though it's true you can't learn a new ability, there is one that haunts you for everything you got. If you have an inexplainable ability or power (like mine to summon storms) than you occasionally have dreams of events that are yet to come, but you never know when they will happen. There still seems to be something missing, like if we forgot something, or someone. "Uhh guys you might want to see this!" Screamed Mystic in a hoarse voice. As me and Seth made our way to the window we heard screaming from outside.

**Adri's POV**

"Help! Someone please!" I screamed. Suddenly from behind me I heard someone yell "Mystic now!" when he did, the giant dog like mutt standing six feet away from me got engulfed in flames. A second voice shouted "Jonathan now is your time!" Something sailed over me. Just before it skewered the mutt I was slammed from my side. Next thing I know a bolt of lightning strikes the beast in its white fury underbelly. Three figures tower over my crippled body, I half expect them to kill me, thinking that they're Peace Keepers, instead the middle one with a blue mask grabs my limp body and hoists it over his shoulder, from what I can tell from my blurry vision that is slowly turning black, the three are wearing masks and are all male. "T-thank-k y-you." I murmur. Then, my vision blacks out.

**Jonathan's POV**

"Alright guys you know the drill attack plan delta!"I command "Mystic Now!" I scream as Seth charges the girl. I whip my arm around and throw my weapon into the now combust beast. On impact, the weapon skewers it and creates a mini storm above the beast's now bloody neck. I make my way over to the girl, her hair a shade of brown known not to me, her lime green eyes glossy, her face scratched and scarred, her cloths were a magenta t-shirt and blue jeans that were torn and covered in blood stains. _She reminds me of myself after my first mutt attack._ "Yeah except she wasn't as lucky." Seth replied grimly. "Wait she's dead?!" I yelled now on the left of Mystic who was carrying her crippled body on his shoulder. "No but she isn't doing so well, she passed out and we need to get her back to our place." Mystic says groggily. "Jonathan could you maybe use your speed ability to get us there before she dies of blood loss?" "Yep, hold on to your little buddy Mystic!"

**Adri's POV**

_Where am I? _"Relax we aren't Peace Keepers. How's your head?" One of them ask me. "Seth! What the hell did I say! I told you not to do that to people like them! It's bad enough that she saw us, why would you want her to know!" Came a voice that sounded familiar. "Know what? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" I question. "Shit, uhh nothing, we found you and brought you to our place to heal up." Came the voice from the back. "I saw something! It was a beast, then you three blew it to pieces! I want answers you scum bag! Or I could report three new mutts to Snow." I demand. "You wouldn't, you know it was his men who killed two districts and you wouldn't want to help him kill more now do you?" The man known as Seth exclaimed._ Damn you! I want answers not smart asses like you three!_ "Fine then" says the middle one known as Seth. He took off his mask, one by one they all took off their masks, except the one in the back. "My name is Seth, this is Mystic, ant the one in the back is named..." "Seth I will kill you if you tell her!" Screamed the one in the back. "Why? If you lead the operation than why can't she know your name, or at least know what you look like." Seth asked somehow lifting the mans mask off his head. "I know his name. It's Jonathan. You said it in the battle." "Shit. Wait where's Mystic?" Jonathan growled. No one had seen him since I woke up.

**Mystic's POV**

_Jesus Christ! What the hell is happening!? _I thought. A squad of thirty Peace Keepers stormed down the street towards the mutt's dead corpse. As I headed over there I heard a shrill voice calling out for any sign of assassin or bandit who could kill the 7 foot carnivorous hound. A news helicopter was hovering over the sight. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, a heavily armed hover craft landed on the far side of the thin allyway and out of it came something straight out of a nightmare, Snow himself. I went up to him to pull off a normal fanboy act, he claimed he had an interview to attend to and left. He meant the mutt. Suddenly the Peace Keepers didn't seem like a problem anymore, evacuating was the biggest concern.

**Adri's POV**

Mystic ran in while Seth reapplied my bandages. "Guys it's a code red! I repeat code red!" He screamed breathlessly. "What!? Why? Never mind, everyone out now!" Yelled Seth, crushing my arm. "Good, I've been meaning to kick his ass, it would've happened some day." Jonathan smirked. "What's a code red?" I ask. "Snow has been spotted in the area, it's no longer safe to proceed in our living conditions." Seth explains. _You know what? Everyone seems fine with me being here except for Jonathan, I wonder why? And why isn't he scared of Snow like Seth and Mystic are? _Seth grabs my arm and hauls me out the door in one arm, in the other is a backpack full of belongings and two daggers. "He isn't to keen on the idea of you joining us. We've been just a guy's group of refugees for ten years, then there was one newcomer a couple of years ago, he doesn't except many newcomers."Seth grunted.

**Jonathan's POV**

This can't end well. To escape, we have to get through an army of Peace Keepers, add in the fact that each of us have retractable weapons in our bags and you get one tough time getting through the crowd without getting caught. To explain what a retractable weapon is, it's a weapon that can become smaller so it can fit into our bags. Each person has a bag, there are three bags, one for food and water, one for notes and items, and one for weapons. _Of course I got stuck with the weapons bag. Why wouldn't I._ The new girl gets free from Seth's grasp and runs. I half expected her to rat us out so I slightly unzip my bag. Turns out she ran to a house a block away and helped us in. "So who's blood is this?" Mystic says between breaths. Before she can respond, I answer for her. "None of your business, although if you want to know I can put yours right beside it." "Jeez okay"

**Adri's POV**

_Is it just me or did Jonathan just wince at the end of that sentence?_ "It was just you." Seth smirked "we never actually got your name did we?" "Sorry 'bout that, my name's Adri, this is my home, I live..." Jonathan cuts me off "Alone, got it. Thanks for the tour but we have to go, a block isn't enough distance from the flower freak." "I always kind of liked the rose he carries around." I interject trying to change the subject. _The more time I spend with these guys, the more connected I feel to them, we have mostly the same issues, we both lost everything, we both hate Snow, and we all just want to run, except Jonathan._ "Don't get to attached to us, you and I both know we will have to part ways eventually." Seth sighs. Suddenly I hear something, the shower head._ I never said they could use my bathroom!_ "Trust me, they need a shower, plus they don't listen to anyone except me and themselves." Seth groans. "Hey guys where's the bathroom?" Mystic asks as he enters the room covered in blood and dirt. "What the fuck happened!?" Seth screams. "I was practicing my aim with my pistol in the back, when a squad of Peace Keepers jumped the fence and beat me." The sentence ended in a chuckle. "The door all the way on the left." I respond. "Thanks" Mystic responds and walks off. "You do know Jonathan's in there right?" "Yep. It's my payback for dragging me into this mess." "You could just leave you know. But I think I get it, you care about us, and you owe us for helping you." Just as the room falls silent we hear a blast from the back yard. "Damn it Jonathan, why can't you just lose for once?" I hear.

**Mystic's POV**

I see Seth come outside with his twin daggers, and Adri come out with a frickin mini gun. Jonathan obviously didn't notice for two reasons, 1) he kept on fighting, 2) he didn't blush this time. The good news is that we finished off the Peace Keepers. Suddenly he noticed, his face turned the slightest shade of pink, she didn't notice, but Seth being able to read minds like a kid reading a fan fiction story on the app (caution the fourth wall has been terminated) and me having known him since he was six and been with him for the past 12 years, noticed. "Weren't you in the shower?" Adri asked with a slight blush, this time everyone noticed. "Me and Mystic have the ability to teleport from place to place. But it makes us a bit hungry so could you maybe order a pizza or something?"

**Adri's POV**

_I can't believe that this is happening, if they could teleport than why do I have to help them? _"You know why." Seth responds. "Than why mister smart ass?" "Because you care about me and Mystic." "What about Jonathan?" "You know what. Because you know he is going to get himself killed." "That's fair, um, could you tell the others to wait for me? I have to change out of my blood gown." I said motioning to my blood covered clothes and skin. Something about his expression tells me that it's a good idea, as if he's expecting something.

**Jonathan's POV**

_I would not! I can take care of myself! But seriously why can't I just get a pizza?_ The door bell rings, sending a slight shiver down my spine. "I'll get it!" I hear as the green eyed girl walks downstairs to the door. I notice her attire instantly, her bandages are entirely covered by a grey long sleeved shirt, her blue jeans replaced with new ones, her lime green eyes no longer filled with fear, her brown hair left alone, she looked like one of us, a rebel left to die, someone who lost everything but still goes on. I can't leave her here, especially after she knows us, not because of Snow, but because of what will happen in the near future. Especially after the rebirth of the Hunger Games. Before she opens the door I smell something, an intoxicating smell, one that could kill, before the door opens I yell "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" As I finish my sentence, the door blows off it's hinges and slamms into the cold, hard, floor, shattering the bones in her foot. "NO!" I scream. A strong voice says "Take the girl, leave the tributes." That voice was Snow's.

**Jonathan's POV**

They grabbed me Seth and Mystic, they knocked us out, and I woke up in a room. "Adri? Adri! Adri where are you?!" I scream, I black out. Now I'm facing the most hideous thing in all of Panem, a mutt with large puffed out lips, one with eyes as black as its soul and a snake like tongue, a mutt with pure white teeth and slick oily hair, a mutt that could kill hundreds with one word, and its name is Snow. "So how's life being a filthy mutt?" I smirk. This leads to him hitting me in the stomach filling my insides with pain. "You defy me and think I'm the mutt, cute. Your tough guy act will end once you make it to the arena in a month." "Oh, it's that time already? Than maybe you should grab some popcorn and watch me kick ass." Another punch. "I'm a nice guy, so I've made some arangements, first things first, Seth and your friend Mystic will be competing against you. Second, you will supply your weapons and risk someone else getting them at the start of the match. Third, you, Seth, and Mystic will be assigned a team instead of picking sides." "Sounds fair, one good thing and one bad thing." "I wasn't finished!" Another punch. "Fourth, the girl will be joining the games." The last one hits me like a rock. "No! I won't let you! I won't except it!" I yell, my voice cracking and hoarse. To me, he meant Kristal, the girl who lost it all, her home, her family, and her entire district, this would be a whole new form of torture for her. "You already have." The last thing I remember is him sticking a machine on my head, saying it would help with Seth's eavesdropping.

**Seth's POV**

_How did Jonathan know he was coming? Did he plan this? Why did nobody stop him? Why did he not kill us? What is he doing to her? Why am I asking so many questions? Why is Jonathan so upset? What did they do to him in that room? _Now I know what Mystic feels like when me and Jonathan get into conversations about his thoughts. All I know is that either Mystic or Jonathan was in on it. The only thing Jonathan is telling us is that we're safe, yet in the games. Somehow I can't read his thoughts, as if he learned to counteract them. "Jonathan please you have to help me out here! What did he say? What did he do?" Nothing, he responds by saying nothing. I look around the small cell, at the shiny porcelain restroom, the grey dirty stone we sleep on, and at the shiny iron bars holding us back. Iron! Metal and iron can be melted! "Mystic! Teleport out of your cell!" I Screamed. "I'm to hungry and the cell is sealed shut with a special stone." He replied. "Then use your fire to melt the bars, then let us out of our cells!" I scream. "I can't. Mine was built specially from stone." He replied. "Than use your fire punch! Isn't that how we escaped the first time?" "Oh yeah!" Next thing you know you see stones flying out from the center of the cells, crushing both guards. "Jonathan lets go!" I command. "I've already been to your destination, I have someone to talk to." Great, now Jonathan is going to be seperated from the group.

**President Snow's POV**

"Welcome, please sit. I assume you think I've altered your friend's brain and he's going to come in here right now to kill you, that's not the case. I recapped him on the same information I gave you. The Hunger Games are coming soon, I need coaches, competitors, and Avoxes. This year I have assigned the first Hunger Games in thirty years to be only criminals and accused, the victors will be freed, the others will be dead." I say, a smile growing like a weed across my face. "What do you mean 'victors'? Is there multiple?" The man known as Seth asked. "Yes each of you are assigned a team of two people from the same district. Each team is from a different district. I've made some arangements, first things first, Jonathan will be competing against you. Second, you will supply your weapons and risk someone else getting them at the start of the match." They knew what I meant, they left right away.

**Adri's POV**

_What happened? Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Jonathan? What happened to them? _Suddenly a voice spoke from behind me "Welcom! I am president Snow, and you are Adri from district two, or so that's what your friends told me. They're not at all in any harm though, not yet at least." "What did you do to them!?" "Nothing. What? Did they not tell you? They got captured last year, I noticed how much they loved fighting, so I sentenced them to compete in the first ever Hunger Games in twenty nine years. They did something unexpected and thought to be impossible, they escaped my grasp, but still had to compete, but the never did, so they were canceled until their return, and since you were kind enough to help them once, so maybe you could help them again, in the games." "No! Why would I do that?" I yelled, my voice cracking. "So you can spend your last days with them, and so you can join your father, or for the fame and fortune that comes with it."


	2. 2

_Make sure I see this_

**Jonathan's POV**

Help me. I'm in over my head with no knowledge of what could happen. I have to kill Adri, I have no idea who my teammate is, all I know is they're from district two. Meaning I have to kill Seth and Mystic, the two from eight. To make it fair, I suspect that my partner will be hand picked by Snow to equal out the odds, an equally powerful abnormal superhuman, like me, yet still from district two. Then there's the possibility that Snow set me up and isn't partnering me with anyone. I think I might cry, there's less than an hour before the tour of the districts, and I'm on the verge of re-extending my trident and sticking it through my chest. I need someone to talk to but I don't know who. _I could try calling Adri or Kristal._

**Kristal's POV**

"Get off me!" I demanded as a squad of twenty Peace Keepers grabbed my wrist, ripping my pistol from my grip. _Shit, how the hell am I gonna tell Seth? He's gonna be so pissed! And what do I do if Seth finds out?_ _I'll_ _think_ _about_ _that_ _later, right now I have to focus on how to escape. _"Snow assigned us to explain the games, not to put you in them!" Screamed one. "Why?" "Because your little friends are going to be in them, as well as a new troop in your army." Another explained. "And you get to make a visit to the three of them as soon as they get here in less than an hour." The commander said. "Good, can I make a call?" I asked in a semi-seductive tone. "S-sure, but first," the commander said, grabbing my wrists and cuffing me.

**Seth's POV**

_Who do I call?_ I get interrupted by a slight vibrating in my jeans pocket. _Oh shit it's Kristal!_ "H-hi K-Kristal." _Really? Hi? That's the best I can say to a girl who is about to lose everything? Hi?_ "SETH WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" _Damn, she's supposed to be the quiet one. I really need to stop putting her on full volume._ "It wasn't my fault okay?!" "Then what happened and why are you about to kill Jonathan and Mystic? And who's this so called new girl?" "Jonathan is against me in the games, and I won't kill him, I promise, he'll make it out thanks to me and Mystic. Wait how do you know about Adri?" "Look outside the train window genius." And there she was, daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, my crush, Kristal Mellark. Somehow she was born in ditrict twelve, but she escaped a couple years ago, her mother and father are still cut off from her, that's when we came in, we found her in an alleyway about to become lunch to a blue, liquid testing mutt. Before Jonathan gave a command, I ran up to it with both daggers at full extent (which is rare) and impaled the creature, setting its water like body to flame,and leaving a gash in its vitals, it must've done something to her voice because she never talked until a year later. Now I see her like this, holster was empty, her sheath was torn and her bright blue eyes were glossy and bloodshot,I had never seen her like this, not during the attack, not for her short reunion with her mother, not even when she bled half to death due to an arrow to the knee. I raised my thumb and wiped her cheek wispering "I will return, we all will, just don't wait for us to kill Snow." Now, instead of being scared, I wanted to kill, I was out for blood. Snow's blood,for hurting her. I shouldn't have done that, because when I went back into the orange and grey rusted boxcar, they beat her, they beat her half to death, and I couldn't do anything about it.

**Mystic's POV**

_Why is Jonathan so worried? He doesn't have such a bad chance. Seth is the one who should be scared. His abilities are useless in combat._ "Wanna repeat that!" He screams. Almost on command we send each other floating above the ground and into the metal hull of the rusted boxcar. He chukled and put his hand out in a fist. "Not so useless after all huh?" He says snarky as I feel my windpipe being crushed. Suddenly from beside him comes a small blast of electricity strong enough to stun him, but not kill him. "You two are teammates not rivals. Save the violence for training tomorrow." Jonathan grunts. _Damn he's pissed. _Finally Seth gets up an hour later. "Thanks for the warning ass hole!" Seth yells, his voice still cracked from the shock. "Look I'm not in the mood for your shit! It's bad that you have to lose your fucking crush for a week, but I think stalking her didn't leave a good impression on her! You guys have it easy! An Omega and an Alpha versus an Omega and god only knows who! Mystic has the ability to copy any ability he sees, and you can just throw people against the force field around the arena! What can I do huh!? Throw a shock wave and pray it hits them!?" Jonathan yelled, he really hated us after we left the station. "Oh big deal you frickin wuss! I have absolutely no sense of direction now thanks to your fucking brilliant idea to hit me with an electrical shock wave! I can barely see! You have every sense you need! At least I know how to treat my friends! Plus at least I had the balls to tell the girl I like that I like her, unlike you! You pretend to despise her!" Seth counters. "ENOUGH" I scream, suddenly glowing a vibrant green with a lime green aura around my body and eyes. "M-Mystic, w-where did you l-learn to do that?" Seth whimpers. _Where did I learn this? It couldn't have been from Kristal, we checked her a while ago. Who else did we come in contact with? Was it Snow? Was it one of the Peace Keepers? Or was it..._ I got cut off. "Let's move people! Your prep teams are waiting! And so is the other tribute from two." The commander states.

**Jonathan's POV**

I entered a large, cylindrical, white and grey building, expecting death threats and suicide comments. Instead of that I heard cheering for my friends as they walked out into the open with weapons at full extent. As I followed, the cheering stopped. Everyone noticed me, my weapon extended, my purple sweatshirt around my waist, and my hair completely messed up. The only other thing they saw was my eyes, my cyan, dilated, electric filled eyes, searching for my next target. _The next person to talk to me will be disintegrated on the spot_. I say to myself. "Don't get to hyped up before prep Tweak." Someone says in the distance. I stopped dead in my tracks. _How could anyone know that name?_ I asked. I used to be called that a while back because I was always seen with some nuts and bolts in my pocket accompanied by a wrench in my hand. "Who said that?" I roared, completely pissed at the one who yelled the name. Everyone backed away as I made my next move. I ran, not away from the crowd, but straight into the area where the name came from. "Miss me?" A voice says from behind me. Now I recognized the voice. "What kind of sick joke is this!?" I exclaimed, lifting the man off the ground and choking him. It took seven guards to apprehend me, and another two to remove me from the now terrified man. "What the fuck was that about." Seth chuckled. "Just some ass hole trying to break me." I reply sarcastically. As soon as I get to my dorm about one hundred questions swarm into my head. "Welcome mister!" A meek child's voice says. "Hey little guy." I say calming myself. "What are you doing here?" "My mom is here as your prep person for you, she said it was safer to stay out of your way but I thought it would be nice to meet you." The small child replied. I barged into my room with a small fire ignited in my raging heart. Then I saw my prep team, a single person standing in front of me, I was in awe at the sight of a young woman with green hair and brown eyes, holding what looked to be a wrench and a notepad. I couldn't believe who it was. "Hey tweak."


	3. 3

_Make sure Flameraider see this_

**Kristal's POV**

_Wow, who knew I would be so happy to see the Hunger Games live, on TV. I never thought I'd be so happy to see my best friends battle to the death. _That thought changed as soon as I got to the capitol. Then, Mystic and Seth walked into the room, the two people I could count on, district eight. Jonathan should be at his dorm by now, so I expect to hear some kind of commotion (and/or yelling) coming from Lea, the district two prep girl. Not all of them are female, but Lea is the only one I know, and her daughter is named Alexis, she doesn't talk much. The way me and Lea met is by talking to the one and only... Jonathan. She used to help them look presentable as soldiers back when we were six, I don't know why they hired an eight year old to get a bunch of six year olds ready to become secret service for Snow, but the capitol does weird things (like hiring four six year olds to be secret service to the most important person in Panem, two from district eight, and two from district two, one of them ran so they killed her father in front of her and hung her mother). I was generally excited for her because of the people she worked with, it was me for district eight, some chick named Goldy for district six, and some other people nobody cares about. (Attention! Clean up on isle fourth wall XD ). _I_ _never noticed Seth's eyes before, they seem so... clear. As if Snow, or someone else blinded him, he looks like he's in shock. Can he see me? _All of a sudden my vision became blurry, as if something had thrown dust at me. Tears filled my eyes, because for the first time in a long time, I had to give up the last thing I cared about, still wondering if what he said all those years ago still apllied. The words that had haunted me ever since he said them. Because I knew Snow would find a way to use it against me if I had told him the truth. "I love you." Those were his last words to me before they were captured last year. Now I don't know if they still apply to me, but I do know that they apply to them. Both of us are a bit dense when it comes to these things, we can't tell emotion by anything that isn't blatantly obvious. Before I knew what was happening, he walked out.

**Jonathan's POV**

"Lea! What are you doing here?" I screamed. Then something clicked. "So how's the big leagues mister 'I should leave my entire life behind and run away with my new friends.'?" She asked sarcastically. "You could just call me lord Cameron ya know." I returned. We both started laughing. She was the best roommate ever back in the academy, at least she didn't snore as loud as Mystic does. _She changed her hair._ "So what's the first thing we're gonna do?" I asked. "I'll get the list of tributes for you and your partner." She chirped, most likely out of excitement that she's the one calling the shots. I never got to see the list, and I never would.

**Goldy's POV**

My tributes walk in at the same time. One is wearing a purple unicorn Sweatshirt, a mask, a purple bandanna, and jeans, the other is wearing a tiger sweatshirt and jeans. I already know their names, Tina and Luke, but he never shows his face. Tina is an Omega, she has the hearing of a dog and can track anything she needs to (so far it's been an Omega from district 11, Ryan the fire lord). Luke is a bit different, from the information that I was given, has an unusual horn on his forehead from an ability he picked up, he protected district six from an army of Betas, he goes by the code name Unicorn Mann, and he is an Alpha. From that information I at least know his eye color and name. All Alpha's eyes are a different shade of red. _He actually looks kind of cute. No! I can't do this again! Not after last time!_ I used to have a boyfriend named Casper, he turned out to be a crazed lunatic that could create any weapon imaginable. As I checked through my list this morning I found out that he was a participant in the new games. _I don't want another Casper._ I thought. "You won't." He said. "Can you read my mind?" I asked in both awe and terror. "Yes, I picked it up from a man in the hallway ten minutes ago. He and his friends have formed an alliance with my other friend Ryan, we hope to add more so there will be less violence." He responded. "Although I only heard the part about Casper." _Good._ "Why?" He asked. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled. "Only ten seconds and you two already make a cute ship." Tina piped. My face instantly went red. "What?" Unicorn asked. He didn't get it. But I did. _I don't think she knows a thing about me._

**Ryan's POV**

Me and voice just left the room. He looks like a killer. "Hey cutie!" Chirped a voice from behind me. "Tina wait up!" Came another. "Great, I was wondering where district six was." Voice mumbled. "H-hi Tina." I stuttered. _Why does she have a nickname for me? And why can't I say anything to her without stuttering? And why does that guy cover his face? What's his name? Why do they keep following me?_ "We want to join the rebeli-" "Don't scream it!" I interrupted. "Sorry." Unicorn whined. "What rebels? Ryan! Did you seriously sign up for that stupid club thing that those idiots are doing!? What the hell is wrong with you!? I'm not gonna be partners with a fucking dumbass like you! I'm out." Voice yelled. "Shit. Well at least we have you two joined the squad. That's good. So now it's up to Jonathan, district eight, me, and district six.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys**.


	4. 4

**Adri's POV**

"Who's there!?" I snap as the door slammed open. "It's Jonathan!" A green haired girl squealed, you could tell by the look on her face that it was something bad. "I'm sure it can wait." I snap. _He used me as a shield to hide from Snow, he didn't even try to fight it._ Suddenly, as if on command, a tall, skinny man walked in. "Where's the ER? I need to see Jonathan! My powers could be of some help, I picked up a healing ability from district one." The man said. That must be Luke, an Alpha from district six. "Wait! Jonathan's in the ER?!" I scream, almost wailing the second he said it. "Yeah, he got hurt. We were going to ask you to watch the security tapes while we checked the accessible files on the guard shifts." My stylist sighs. "I'll be there in a second." I reply. As soon as I got there my body moved on instinct, I dashed to the tapes in an instant and put one in. It looked normal, then I noticed the pool of blood surrounding the motionless body of the guy I thought betrayed me. _I must have gone to far forward._ I rewinded the cassette tape by about 45 minutes. Just as I pressed play, a mass of people poured into the room like a bucket dumping it's content. The people that joined were Tina (who went because of Ryan), Ryan (who went because of Luke or "Unicorn Mann"), Goldy (who went because she had to), Luke (who went because of Seth), Seth, Kristal, and Mystic. I played the tape, I wish I didn't. It started as a normal security tape, then got a bit insane. He took an emerald colored pill, that's when things got serious. Half his face and his left eye glew a vibrant shade of yellow, then his voice kept changing, as if he were arguing with a person inside of him, it sounded like a distorted Batman voice. "So, how's it been, why haven't you taken a pill since your little incident in the cell?" The voice asked. As if on command, the voice changed back, to match Jonathan's. "Because I didn't have you to deal with." He snapped. "Oh? Is that so? Than who do you think you choked in the crowd?" The voice mocked. "Shut it!" He screamed. "Make me! That's right! You can't kill me unless you kill yourself dumbass!" The voice shouted in return. At this time, you could hear faint banging on the sealed doors, as if the guards couldn't get in, then I noticed the electric bubble on the door, as if Jonathan's will and sheer power was going into keeping the door shut. "I can controll everything about you, your senses, your power, your every move, even when you sleep. Your friends will die! You will witness their death!" The voice bellowed. All of a sudden the yellow faded, and Jonathan returned to his previous self. "I won't let you hurt them." he said. He started pounding his chest, only stopping after he heard a cracking sound emitting from his chest. He then took his hand and started rapidly scratching the back of his left wrist until he finally drew blood. As soon as the room fell silent, he grabbed his knife and made cuts in his left arm and all around his legs,then started slamming his head against the wall, until finally, he fell.

**Seth's POV**

_So that's why he was acting so weird on the train._ I snapped back into reality when the door slammed open. Two tributes, Casper and Michael walked in, district three, came in laughing. "That couldn't have been any better!" Michael laughed. "I didn't think they had the balls to do that!" Casper chuckled. Goldy glared while trying to calm down Adri who started sobbing. The tears on her face dragged down the makeup and eyeliner that Lea had applied earlier. Ryan and Tina were comforting Mystic who was on the verge of tears if not for my ability to control emotion within others. I learned it on the train after I was blinded by the bastard. I was comforting Kristal who was having a mental breakdown on my shirt. Suddenly a light blue beam came out from the frenzy of tributes in the room. It struck Casper in the chest and froze him in place with a terrified expression on his face. Out of the crowd jumped Luke, his fists covered in blue flames and ice. He struck the frozen body with a fist full of flames, then slammed his other fist into Casper's jaw. The ice around Casper shattered on the first blow, leaving a terrified Omega to deal an icy blow to the jaw. Casper got up instantly. As silent as his entrance, he used his abilities. Three razor sharp blades cut through the air, narrowly missing their unicorn like target. Luke didn't even flinch. Three more blades hovered around Casper before they shot through the air like darts. Luke made a single gesture with his hand and froze the blades in time. The movement startled Casper as he began to feel powerless. "That's what happens to jackasses like you." Luke scoffed. His body now covered in an emerald green aura like the one that surrounded Mystic on the train. Adri instantly sat up, her fear and remorse turned to terror. Her lunch didn't stay in very long, it ended up on her wounded foot that was still healing from the door crushing every morsel of it. _What? What just happened? I could try finding out what happened using my abilities... NO! That's an invasion of privacy. That didn't seem to concern you before. Wait what? Why am I thinking that? Because you know it's true._ "Get out of my head you son of a b-" Mystic cut me off before I could finish. "Who are you talking to?" He asked. "No one." I respond.


	5. 5

**Jonathan's POV**

"Goodbye Jonathan." Snow said. _Wait, Snow is here to torture me not put me out of my misery. And where are the cuts? I'm dreaming_. Suddenly I see something, as if I'm looking through someone else's eyes. "Welcome, tweak." A voice mocks. I turn around and look into the never ending void behind me. I saw someone familiar. "So you made your way to Seth I suppose." I smirk. "Pretty much." He chuckles." This is what it looks like to be in someone's mind, I see this every time I see inside of you." I turn back to see Seth in a tight embrace from Kristal who was sobbing into his shirt. I use all my willpower to force Seth's eyes in a different direction. On the other side of the room was Tina and Ryan talking to Adri, and Mystic was on the other side of the room trying to recover from his meltdown. "Jonathan?" A voice croaks. "Seth?" I ask looking back into the abyss. "What's going on?" Seth asks. I turn to see if the asshole that killed me was still there. He wasn't. "Welcome to your mind." I say. "This is what you see when you're either close to death or taken over." I sigh. "So which one am I?" He asks. "I took control of you ten seconds ago, but before that, the same jack ass that took me out was in control." "How assuring." He mocked. "Just trust me. If anyone needs to talk to me then take the pill in my coat. The color varies depending on what you are, if you're an Alpha you see blue, a human sees grey, and an Omega sees green." I explained. "Depending on the ability of the controller is the color, you should see a yellow glow on your arm and left eye if it's me. If it's on your face it's-" I got cut off. He woke up. I lost control.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys. School is a pain in the ass and I have two reports due really soon. I'll upload when I can, byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee**!


	6. 6

**Seth's POV**

I woke with a start sweating like crazy, Jonathan's emerald green pills on the stand next to me. I looked around at the surrounding area. I tried to remember what Jonathan told me about the pills. _Omegas see green, humans see grey._ Came a voice, it seemed null and void as I took in the surroundings. I was laying in a hospital bed with purple and blue sheets. _Lucky_. Said a familiar voice in my head. _You're still here?_ I asked him. _I can't leave_. It responded. I turned to the brown wooden chairs set up near me, Mystic was in one, Adri was in another, and Kristal was in the third. Little droplets of water were under her eyes. I looked back at the desk and noticed a paper with words strewn across it. As my vision went back into focus I made out most of them. In big bold print were the lines ATTACKS CONTINUE ON TRIBUTES OF THE 76th ANUAL GAMES! I continued to read on. A fourth attack was struck on another tribute "Ryan", previous attacks were on tributes named Jonathan, Seth, and recently, Michael. The first attack was on lightning Omega Jonathan when he mysteriously went mental and started attacking himself and others. The second was on psychic Omega Seth when he went corrupt and started lashing out at a young woman named Kristal, his coach, and his teammate, Alpha Mystical. The Third attack was on Delta Michael, who in turn started lashing at his coach and teammate, weapons Omega Casper. Fire Omega Ryan was seen striking down the female huntress Omega Tina. These attacks have rapidly been spreading throughout the building. Tributes such as Alpha Bryton, angel Omega Santos, Delta Rose, Delta Bibin, and many others. Several weapons have been seen to be bent and broken from the attacked, Jonathan's trident, a single dagger, Ryan's fire axe, and Michael's rod. Attacks seem to spread through a certain grey pill. Only two victims died. Be on the look out for people holding these pills. I was in shock. _Who touched my dagger? _I asked. _More importantly who destroyed my trident!? And who die-_ The voice stopped, we both knew who it was. _Why couldn't they have taken my shield instead. _He moaned. I now looked down at my jeans and my legs. They were scratched and scarred. I looked back at the names on the list. Only two people were unaffected, Luke and Goldy. _I know what you're thinking so stop thinking it._ The voice commanded. As I got up to leave, two out of the three people aroused. "Oh my god Seth!" Squealed an all too familiar voice. "Yeah, thanks Adri." I chuckled. "S-Seth?" Squeaked a second, groggy voice. "Yep!" I pronounced slightly louder. Suddenly the final form woke from his airborne slumber.

**Mystic's POV**

I woke with a thud. As I massaged my head I looked up. "Seth!" I screamed embracing him tightly around his neck. I turned to see Kristal give a cute little pout as she watched me hug my dearest friend. I used Seth's psychic abilities to transmit a message. _Don't worry I'm sure he's dying to see you too._ I transmitted.. She gave a silent giggle and rolled her eyes. I slowly released my arms and brought them to my sides. Then I gave him another type of hug, with my hands, on his neck. "Mystic what the fuck are you doing!?" Screamed Adri. _Why?_ He thought. _The pills! Why the pills! _I answered. He hastily went into his robes and fetched the pills. I released him and took a pill. "M-M-Mystic wh-what are you- " I didn't hear the end.

**Adri's POV**

Mystics left eye and left arm turned a vibrant yellow. Seth glared at Mystic's spasmodic corpse, smirking as if it were an achievement. I reached for his arm to help him up but I simultaneously froze. _Leave me be._ A voice groaned. _What?_ I thought. _Leave me be! _It stated. _Who?_ Is all I got out. _LEAVE ME BE OR LEAVE HIM DEAD! _It screeched. I bent down on my knees and wailed. The voice sounded exactly like Jonathan but older. I sounded like it was pleading to be released from its mental tomb. Mystic got up, still with the yellow eye and arm. "I told you to leave me alone." The voice said, this time it was from Mystic's mouth. "And you!" He pointed at Seth. "I told you to keep these away from him!" Jonathan shouted. "Can someone explain what's going on?" Kristal asked, now with a rod placed against the back of Mystic's head. (P.S guys A rod is a weapon commonly called flaxuis used by Delta's, Delta's are people with powers that can only be used with a certain spell cast through a rod, an Alpha can still mimic a Delta even if it doesn't have a rod.) "Where am I?" Jonathan croaked. In response Seth pointed to a door down the hall that was gleaming vibrant yellow. "Who are you?" Kristal commanded, still pressing her flaxuis against his cerebellum. "The only one yet to be released from his tomb. Ha just kidding! It's me! Jonathan!" The voice piped. "Me and Mystic were supposed to help him back, like Bibin and Rose did for Michael, but they didn't survive long enough to make it. So Bryton got Michael, Aidan got Ryan, and Mystic got me. Me, Mystic, and Jonathan have been planning a revive for weeks." Seth explained. "We used my powers to have mental debates on the subject, which is why I was asleep for so long." I'd love to sit and chat but Mystic's running out of time." Jonathan sneered. Just as he started running I heard a shout from beside me. "Flavious!" Kristal commanded. A dark grey beam shot out of the flaxuis in her hand, striking Mystic's back. He flew forward, straight through the door and into the table that a vibrant, glowing Jonathan hovered over. Mystic strained to reach Jonathan's body. Upon contact, a loud electric crack was heard, followed by a bright, white burst of energy coming from the joined figures, and as quick as it begun, it ended. Out of the mist and smoke came two figures. One with golden blonde hair, who resembled Mystic, and another with white hair, green eyes, and sharp, jagged lateral incisors slightly showing from his mouth. "I underestimated you bud." The fanged one chuckled. "I didn't think the extra power would merge." He sighed. Mystic, Kristal, and Seth grinned slightly chuckling at the new creature's form. Its beady eyes glanced at me and it snarled. "Calm down, you still need to recover." Kristal said, slightly waving her flaxuis in his direction. "And you need to get a new trident" Chimed Mystic, giddily. "It's not the trident I'm worried about." It sighed.


End file.
